


For those he can yet save

by stepOnMeZenos



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Character Death, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Parental Gaius van Baelsar, Patch 5.2: Echoes of a Fallen Star Spoilers, The Sorrow of Werlyt Questline (Final Fantasy XIV), Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepOnMeZenos/pseuds/stepOnMeZenos
Summary: After all is said and done, Gaius goes to see what remains of Milisandia.
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar & Milisandia
Kudos: 26





	For those he can yet save

The molten chunk of flesh that came free from the weapon's core with a sickening _squelch_ bore almost no resemblance to a living, breathing body. An approximation of an arm jutted out from one side, though the hand had deformed into a misshapen claw, and white scales still dotted the surface here and there. 

Gaius watched in silence as the Ironworks crew fully extracted Milisandia's body. One of them staggered aside and threw up on the ground. The rest of them looked visibly shaken.

He remembered her as a child, when he had taken her and her siblings in from the streets. Eager to please, ever vying for his approval. 

_Have you done this because you thought I'd be proud, Milisandia?_

'Twas a bitter realisation, to think that she had continued doing what she thought he would want, when nothing could be further from the truth. If only he could have reached out to them. If only he could have told them what had happened to him, convince them to abandon Garlemald like he had… 

If someone had to be punished for his misdeeds, it should have been him. Not Milisandia. 

The leather of his gloves creaked as he clenched his fists. 

He had to put a stop to this. He would not let his other children pay the price for his past mistakes. 

Milisandia's corpse would be interred for examination, to see if they could glean any more information from it. He would watch, on the excuse that his knowledge of the Ultima Weapon might enable him to see what the Ironworks scientists could not.

The real reason was that he owed it to her. Doing anything else would mean running from his sins. 

_Alfonse, Rex, Ricon, Allie… You won't meet the same end. I'll make sure of it._


End file.
